


Hope

by kirallie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M, various small character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more trust is built between Sam and Jolinar before the Ashrak attacks. Jolinar is declared dead but her body remains within Sam. Nothing changes until SG-1 are caught by a Goa'uld, one that feels very familiar to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Line of Duty

_Disclaimer: Don’t own Stargate_

“ **k,lklkhhgk** ” symbiote talking

_“djndndjff”_ internal talk with host and symbiote

**Chapter 1**

Jack fired at the passing Glider, Teal’c doing the same from closer to the Gate. “Let's go, Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!”

 

“This man's alive!” Sam knelt beside the man, looking him over for injuries before ducking at the sound of an explosion. She wasn’t going to leave him there for the Goa’uld if there was a chance he’d make it.

 

“Cannot wait!”

 

“Okay, come on, come on. Don't panic, we'll have you out of here in a minute.” Daniel called as he leapt back onto the platform where the Gate rested, quickly moving people through to safety.

 

Jack let his gun swing on its harness as he scooped a kid up and ran for the Gate, the kids mother on his heels. “Teal'c!” Teal’c took the boy easily from him and Jack urged the mother on. “I gotta go back for Carter.” He ran back down the sand to where he’d last seen his second in command.

 

Daniel left the Gate to quickly help two villagers, only one of whom was conscious. “Go, go, I got him…Medic! He's alive, but I think he's gonna wish he wasn't. Let's get him outta here.” The two of them managed to lift him and get him to the Gate.

 

 

Sam was still doing chest compressions on the same man. She listened at his mouth, then breathed. She listened again, lowering her head to breathe again. This time, the man reached up and cupped the back of her head, holding her in place. She struggled, finally escaping and turning to one side. She bowed her head, then looked up. Her eyes flashed yellow before returning to blue.

 

“Carter! We've got to go!” Jack yelled as he reached her, frowning as he noticed blood on her lip when she turned to him. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Her dazed answer had him worried but there was no time.

 

“Let's get him outta here, come on.” He started to lift them man but she stopped him, finally seeming to focus.

 

“Dead! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue.”

 

Well that explained the blood. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before starting to run. Gunfire started up again as Teal’c fired on the approaching Gliders, giving them cover. As they jumped up the stairs the two men slipped through the Gate and he pulled Sam in through after them.

 

Daniel looked around the organised chaos as medics scurried about, checking everyone over, trying to see where he could help.

 

“I want a full medical quarantine until these people can be examined.” General Hammond called as he approached. “O'Neill and the rest?”

 

“Right behind me, and a dozen Jaffa right behind them.”

 

Jack, Sam and Teal'c came through the Gate, Sam in the middle and leaning on Teal'c's side. Not something that was usual and Daniel frowned in concern but she didn’t look injured.

 

“Lock it up!” Hammond yelled and the iris slid into place, Sam glancing back at it.

 

“Carter? You okay?” Jack demanded as Teal’c removed his support, both ready to catch her if she fell.

 

“Yeah, fine. Thanks.” She smiled slightly and they turned away, leaving her to look around the room. She ignored the voice in her head screaming to be let go as she walked from the room. It was not easy but for now this was how it had to be.

 

`````````````````````````

“There hadn't been any Goa'uld interference on this planet for over three centuries. The Nasyans are a…were a peaceful people. They were eager to form an alliance and aid us in setting up a research outpost. There was no warning this attack was coming. We hadn't even spotted the mothership by the time the Gliders assaulted the village.”

 

“It's not normal for the Goa'ulds to suddenly just show up and wipe out peaceful people for no apparent reason, is it?” Hammond asked and Daniel shrugged.

 

“In the past there was usually some reason, most often they seem to attack civilisations that are advancing to a point where their technology could be a threat, but that wasn't the case here.”

 

“Maybe they found out we were there.” Jack offered and Daniel frowned.

 

“Well, how could they know? Or more importantly, why did this particular Goa'uld care?”

 

“They might have been a little concerned because we just kicked the crap out of Apophis.”

 

“Well, the truth is we still understand very little about their society.”

 

“I have seen the Goa'uld wipe out entire civilizations—no reason, simply because it gave them pleasure.”

 

“So what, Nasya was just next on the list? Part of me wishes it was that simple, but I don't want to underestimate them.” Daniel argued, he didn’t believe any part of the Goa’uld society was that simple.

 

“Maybe their reasons just weren't made apparent to you, Teal'c. I mean, you are just a Jaffa.” Sam offered coldly, earning startled looks. “All…all I meant was that Apophis wouldn't necessarily have explained everything to Teal'c even if he was First Prime. Would he?” She covered and Teal’c nodded.

 

“That is true.”

 

“I agree with Sam. I think we have to assume the Goa'uld are more complex as a society than we're giving them credit for.”

 

“The better you understand the enemy the better prepared you are in conflict.” She agreed and Jack shot her a startled look.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What's the status of the Nasyan survivors?”

 

“Well, we managed to recuse 237 people. The critically burned and some of the overflow our infirmary couldn't handle were transferred to the Air Force Academy hospital. The rest are awaiting relocation.”

 

“Proceed.”

 

“Sir, I think it's important to try and find the reason why Nasya became a Goa'uld target.”

 

“Agreed. But relocation is the first priority. I'm assigning the three new SG teams 10 through 12 to coordinate with you. Dismissed.” They all stood and then cleared the room except for Sam and Jack who were gathering their thing. Jack glanced at her, something was bugging him but he couldn’t put his finger on it yet.

 

“Oh, Carter, I hate to be a nag about this but ol' Doc Fraiser says you haven't been checked out yet?”

 

“I'll go right now. Wouldn't want to break post-mission protocol, right, Colonel?” She grinned and slugged his shoulder before leaving and he stared after her in confusion. Since when did Carter do that? No, something was off, had been since that guy died back on the planet.

 

```````````````````

_“They’re going to find you.”_ She ignored the taunt as gloved parted the hair and gently massaged the back of her neck for signs of Goa'uld entry. The hands then slid back towards the front, checking the glands under Carter's jaw.

 

“Sorry to have to do this.” She turned and picks up a tongue depressor. “All right, open.” Sam obeyed and Fraiser shone a flashlight in her mouth. “You had a sore throat lately?”

 

“A little, why?” She lied easily.

 

“There's a small abrasion back there. I have to do a swab.” She opened a package. “And open.” She inserted the swab and Sam nearly gagged as Fraiser took the sample. “Cassandra's been asking about you.”

 

“Cassandra…Yeah, I've been so busy lately.” She answered slowly, looking a little lost.

 

“She understands. Okay! You just let me know if it gets worse.”

 

“I'm free to go out tomorrow, though, right? We're searching for possible relocation sites for the Nasyans.”

 

“Sure. Cassandra's gonna be at the hospital with me tomorrow, so why don't you stop by and spend a little time with her first, you know, if you can.”

 

“I will.” _“How could she miss you?”_

 

“Okay.”

 

_“Help me.”_

`````````````````````

Sam turned a corner, walking quickly towards her destination. She pushed her way into the locker room where Daniel and Teal'c were preparing. She looked around the room, then turned to them. “Where's the Colonel? We're due to get out of here in five minutes!” She snapped angrily.

 

“Well, he left us a message. Said he'd meet us in the Gate room.”

 

“Well, step on it then!” She stormed out. _“You’re not me and you’re showing it.”_

 

Daniel turned to Teal’c in confusion. “What was that?”

 

Sam made it to the Gate room to find the Stargate stationary and the room empty so she began to pace, glaring up at the control room, not seeing Janet alongside the General as they watched her. The left-side doors opened and Daniel entered with Teal'c. “Where's Colonel O'Neill?”

 

Jack strolled in from the right-side doors, behind Sam, his hands behind his back. “Stand down, campers. We're on a hold.”

 

“Why?” She demanded.

 

He moved to her side. “I dunno, some computer glitch.” He casually raised his arm and jammed his fist against her right shoulder. She jerked away, looking where he hit her. He lowered his arm, revealing a syringe.

 

_“They know and now you’ll never escape.”_

 

“What the hell was that?” She snarled.

 

“That was enough to take down an elephant!” Janet was shocked, Sam should be out cold.

 

Sam raised her rifle, turning it on Jack. **“Open the Stargate!”** _“No! Don’t hurt them!”_

 

“Jack, what the hell is going on?”

 

**“Open the Gate now!”** She calmed herself. **“I command you.”** Her eyes flashed as an airman rushed forward, shooting her in the leg with a tranquilizer dart. She pulled it out and raised her gun to attack him, but Jack knocked her arm down. She escaped his grip and punched him, knocking the Colonel to the ground with a grunt. Teal'c steadied his staff weapon. **“Open the Gate now…”** She pulled a grenade from her supplies and took the pin out. **“…or we will all die!”**

 

The soldiers took aim even as Jack scrambled to his feet. “Hold your fire! Teal'c…”

 

“I have the shot, sir.”

 

“And if she drops that grenade, what? Nobody's gonna open that Stargate. We're all gonna live, or we're all gonna die, right here.”

 

**“Let me go! I must go!”** _“They won’t do it, just surrender. He’ll give the order if you don’t.”_

 

“Not gonna happen.” He stated firmly even as the drugs finally took affect and she crumpled to the ground. Jack lounged forward, rapping his hand around hers tightly to hold the grenade steady. Fraiser turned, hurrying out of the control room. The airmen approached and Jack handed Sam over, allowing them to take her away. He bent down, picked up the grenade and replaced the pin. The three men then watched as Sam was carried away.

 

````````````````````

She woke slowly, feeling confused, but then sat up to find herself on a cot in a room cut in half by bars, a cell. She stood and found she’d been stripped to trousers and t-shirt. She walked to the bars and found red lasers also in place, ready to sound the alarm should she cross them to take care of the bars. A clever system.

 

_“I told you so.”_

 

So her host was awake as well and just as confrontational as always but could she blame her? She had suppressed her and threatened her friends and colleagues. _“You did. All this does is makes it much easier for the Ashrak to find and kill us. They must let us go.”_

_“They won’t. We will never help a Goa’uld.”_

It hurt to be called that but the pain of loss was deeper still. Her poor Rosha and even Thomas though she had been within him only a handful of months. She had almost forgotten over the centuries what it was like to have an unwilling host. Since pledging herself to her friend Egeria’s cause all of her hosts had chosen her. She did not like remaining in control all of the time but she could not trust Samantha Carter to speak and not say something that would further endanger them.

 

She turned to the door as it opened to reveal Colonel O’Neill. “So, you and I have got to have a little talk. You really screwed up here, you know. I mean, you really blew it.”

 

She shook her head. **“You are weak.”**

 

“Who's behind bars right now?”

 

**“Your tactics will not work on me.”**

 

“Not buying it, huh?”

 

**“You must let me go.”**

 

“Ah…no.”

 

**“You really have no idea why this is happening.”** She sat down on the cot.

 

“And I guess you don't feel like telling me.” They stayed there in silence, Jack glaring at her through the bars. She stared back, her eyes hidden by shadows. Finally, she broke the silence.

 

**“Let me go.”** She stood up and approached the bars. **“Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you.”**

 

Jack stood up, unable to help being curious. “You can do that? Leave a host without killing them?”

 

**“Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try.”**

 

“The Nasyan man died when you left him.”

 

She closed her eyes in grief. **“The Nasyan man died first, that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal.”**

 

“What were you doing in him in the first place?”

**“Carter's mind would be intact. She would return to you as you knew her before.”**

 

“You know I can't trust you.”

 

**“I could have killed you and many others when you stopped me from going through the Stargate.”**

 

“You didn't want to die yourself.”

 

**“It would not have killed me. I am too valuable.”**

 

“Which is exactly why we'll never let you go.” He walked towards the door, not wanting to hear anymore empty promises.

 

**“I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me.”** She paused. “Oh God, he's telling you the truth! Please, Jack!”

 

He looked down, obviously disturbed as he knocked for the guard. He wanted so badly to turn around but they all knew the snakes could fake being the host.

 

“No, Jack! Please, don't leave me, please! Give me a chance!” The door opened and Jack left. “Don't leave me like this! Please!” The door shut and her face became cold again. **“What will it take?”** _“More than you’ll give.”_

 

`````````````````````

She slowly ate the food that had been delivered by an obviously scared airman. She had been going through her hosts memories and was honestly shocked by how far the Tau’ri had come since the rebellion against Ra. And her host… if only they had met and blended under different circumstances. She would keep her word though, she would find another host and return Samantha Carter to them unharmed. But first she had to convince them to release her. She had to return home to warn them, if she did not… she stood and called out to the guards. One opened the door and eyes her warily. **“I will speak to the Jaffa.”** She told him and he closed the door again.

 

Teal'c entered the room almost an hour later, assuming the hands-behind-back position. “You have requested my presence?”

 

**“Jaffa, you must convince the humans to let me go.”**

 

“They will not let you go.”

 

**“They are impressive. The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reign here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. I can provide the humans with information that can help them defend against attack.”**

 

“They are more powerful than you know. Already, a Goa'uld attack on Earth has been thwarted.” He stated proudly.

 

**“Then a more powerful assault is already being planned.”**

 

“They are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that destruction.”

 

She walked up to the lasers and stared into his eyes. **“Not all Goa'uld are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra.”**

 

Teal’c stepped closer. “Every Goa'uld seeks power for his own reason and would betray his own brother to achieve it.”

 

**“Some seek power for a greater purpose. Not every Goa'uld is an enemy to the people of this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you.”**

 

“I have yet to meet one.”

 

**“You have now. I am Jolinar of Malkshur.”**

 

Teal'c's eyes widened. He turned, giving her one last look before he left the room using his card.

 

Jolinar moved back to the cot and sat down to wait, hopefully giving her name would get them to act. Teal’c had been a First Prime, he would know her name. She had to hope he believed her enough to convince them.

 

``````````````

“There is an old legend among the Jaffa for them to speak of concerning a group of Goa'uld who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group is called the Tok'ra. This Goa'uld, Jolinar of Malkshur, claims to be part of that group.”

 

“Can you be sure he is who he says he is?” Jack asked before looking at the cell to see Jolinar stand and approach, almost smirking at them.

 

“I cannot.”

 

**“Unfortunately, we do not carry identification.”**

 

“Okay, let's try to build a little trust here, shall we? One of the Nasyans we brought back was very badly burned. But somehow he just got up out of his hospital bed and disappeared. Who is he?”

 

**“It must be the Ashrak.”**

 

Jack looked to Teal’c for a translation.

 

“It means hunter.”

 

“A Goa'uld?”

 

**“Yes. An assassin of the highest rank who carries out the orders of the System Lords.”**

 

“Who's he here to kill?”

 

**“Me.”**

“Why?”

 

**“For being Tok’ra. We are all hunted by the Goa’uld for daring to stand against them. Cronus has sent him to kill me and any who get in his way.”** That was all she could tell them. _“They won’t let you go with that, they’ll never let us go.”_ Jolinar could feel Samantha’s sadness and so opened her own memories to her host, memories of over a year on the run, of losing Rosha and then Thomas. _“He will never stop hunting me. I am sorry Samantha, that I will be the cause of your death at his hands.”_ They watched as the Colonel and Teal’c left with what little information she had given. With nothing else to do she lay on the cot and slept, dreaming of her beloved mates. Martouf had been right to not want her to go on the mission, it had been too risky and now they would never know of her fate.

 

`````````````````````

She woke at the sound of a knock on the door and then it opened. **“Daniel Jackson.”** She stated as calmly as she could after her dreams of home and love. Samantha was surprisingly quiet.

 

“Yes.”

 

**“You care about Samantha Carter as much as O'Neill and Teal'c.”**

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

**“Yet, this is the first time you have come to see me.”**

 

Daniel took a pen and notebook from his pocket. “I came to see if you could give us a description of the Ashrak.”

 

**“I will know his face only in the moments before he tortures me to death…killing your friend along with me.”**

 

“Well, there's no way he's getting in here.”

 

**“You are not stupid, Daniel, nor am I.”**

 

“He doesn't even know for sure you're here on this planet, let alone in this base.”

 

**“He is Goa'uld, he will find me. It's what he does. Letting me go, trusting me, is the only chance of saving your friend Samantha.”**

 

“Then I'm sorry.” He stepped up to the bars and finally made eye contact and Jolinar felt bad at the pain she saw there. “I'm sorry, Sam.” He whispered.

 

**“Alive, I can be a powerful ally. Dead, I am useless to you.”** She tried.

 

“Then you're gonna have to give us more than empty promises.”

 

**“I can give her back to you.”**

 

“We can't let you go.”

 

**“I'm not talking about Samantha, Daniel.”** He turned away and she straightened up. **“I'm talking about Sha're.”** He looked back at her. **“I know where she is.”**

“Where?” He demanded, eyes wide.

 

**“Apophis and his Queen have returned to Chulak but you cannot take her from him in such a secure place. It is said he will send her into seclusion soon, perhaps to spawn. There will be a chance then to rescue her. The Tok’ra know how to remove an unwilling symbiote.”**

 

Daniel stared at her, not sure what to believe. “I…”

 

**“I can help you save her Daniel. And I will find a new, willing host. The Tok’ra and Tau’ri fight the same enemy. We could be of great help to each other.”**

“If you want willing hosts then why are you in Sam?”

 

Jolinar swallowed, admitting this would not be easy but it may help gain his aide. **“It was an error. I understand now what Samantha was attempting but Thomas was dying, there was a battle around us. I did not know then that she was trying to save him. Tok’ra do not enter through the back of the neck but through the throat.”**

Daniel stared and then his eyes widened. “You thought she was offering… let me talk to her, please.”

 

Jolinar stared at him before finally nodding. **“Very well.”** She bowed her head and mentally stepped back, ceding control. Daniel watched as Sam stumbled slightly and then looked up at him. “Daniel.” She whispered, hand raising towards him but dropping before she could touch the lasers.

 

“Sam?”

 

She nodded. “It’s me, I’m here. Abydos, Sha’re is being sent to Abydos. Jolinar just knew the world of her hosts birth. Save her.”

 

“Sam I…”

 

She smiled slightly. “I’m okay for now Daniel. You have to find the Ashrak.” Daniel nodded and reluctantly left them alone. Sam looked around the cell, just happy to be able to control her own body. Jolinar remained quiet, letting her have the time.

 

````````````````````````````

Sam started as she heard the sound of fighting and then the door was wrenched open. Jolinar instantly took control, suspecting what was coming. Two airmen are crumpled to the floor, just inside the door and they knew they were already dead. The Ashrak turned the weapon over in his hand and then approached the cell.

 

“Interesting weapons these humans use.” He stepped over one of the dead airmen and ripped open the cell door. **“Kree shak, Jolinar. By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords you will die with dishonour by the power of the Hara'kash.”** He activated the device on his hand.

 

**“Hear this. The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra.”**

 

The Ashrak raised his hand and hit them with the Hara'kash. Her head was thrown violently back, her skull exposed where the light was shining on it. She grimaced, her eyes wide with pain. Jolinar had suppressed Samantha fully, trying desperately to protect her host from the pain. _“Forgive me, my Samantha.”_ She whispered to her, feeling her strength fading. Eventually, she collapsed to the floor. The Ashrak kept up his assault until he was certain she was down for the count. He disengaged the device just as airmen rushed in with guns ready.

 

He stood, looking like he’d been checking her pulse. “She's dead. Let's go.” They left the cell, passing Teal'c and Jack. “Colonel, the prisoner and two guards, dead.”

 

Jack and Teal'c went inside, pausing to check the airmen. Jack then hesitantly went inside the cell, kneeling next to Sam’s body, not wanting to have confirmation of how badly they had failed her.

 

“These two are dead.”

 

“Sam, Sam! Sam.” He called and then beneath his hand he felt the tiniest of movements. “Teal'c, get a medical team down here right away. Come on, Sam.” He cradled her face and smiled shakily as her eyes fluttered slightly, obviously able to hear him.

 

Medics rushed in and he helped lift her onto the gurney and then they were rushing towards the infirmary. Janet joined them partway and got on the gurney, straddling Sam as she took over CPR. “Let's get her on the table. I want an EKG and an EEG stat!” She climbed off and they lifted Sam over onto the table. “Okay, on my count. Three, two, one, good. Whoa, where's my epi? 1 milligram. Epi's in…”

 

Jack and Teal'c watched, out of the way of the medics and looking like they felt useless.

 

“Pulse is erratic.”

 

“We're getting feedback from the EEG.” Janet frowned at the readings. “What is this?”

 

“Looks like interference. Two signals.”

 

“Well, isolate them! We could be picking up separate brain waves from the parasite.”

 

Distant sounds filtered through the pain to Jolinar and she realised they weren’t dead, not yet. She felt the rush of drugs into Samantha’s body and knew the doctors were trying to save her. She gathered her remaining strength to save her host. _“Find them, tell my loves of my death and that I loved them till the end.”_ She whispered to her Samantha, imprinting as much as she dared into her subconscious.

 

“The parasite is still getting weaker.”

 

“Security alert, intruder in the embarkation room, code red!”

 

Jack turned to Teal’c and whispered. “Go…” Teal’c took a last look at the bed and left.

 

“Parasite energy level is still falling.”

 

_“Jolinar.”_ Sam was barely aware but she could feel the symbiote fading away from her. _“No….”_

“Let's cardiovert one more time. 30 joules.” Janet called.

 

_“Goodbye my… Sam….”_

_“No.”_ Sam struggled, reaching for Jolinar, she understood now. But there was no answer.

 

“The parasite is dead.” Janet called as one monitor showed a flat line. She glanced at Jack before taking a deep breath, she would not lose Sam. “Try another milligram of epi, then prepare for de-fib.” She ordered.

 

“She's out of de-fib!”

 

“She's got a pulse!” Janet pulled on her stethoscope and listened hopefully.

 

“Faint but stable.” The medic applies a bag, helping Sam to start breathing again. Janet looked up at a monitor, smiling at what she saw. The bag was pulled away and Sam opened her eyes, weakly looking around.

 

“You did it Sam…You won.” Jack grinned at her.

 

She shook her head, weak. “It wasn't me.” She managed to say.

 

“Oh, yes it was. You hung in there, you beat it.”

 

“The Goa'uld gave its life for me. It saved me.” It, she had to say it, not she. Couldn’t let them know how close they had become in the last few hours.

 

Janet and Jack looked at each other as Sam rested her head once more.

 

````````````````````

Daniel walked into the infirmary with a large bunch of flowers that he put in a vase on the table before looking over at Sam, finding she was awake though still very pale. “Hey Sam, how's it going tonight?” She didn’t answer so he left the room to find Jack, Janet and Cassie waiting for him. “She's still the same.”

“Janet said that the Goa'uld died.”

 

“Well, that's right. Um, it died and we can’t remove it without really hurting her so we’re waiting for her body to handle it. She's the same old Samantha Carter. Same person we've always known.” Daniel explained awkwardly. No one wanted to risk neurosurgery when she was still so weak and the corpse didn’t seem to be doing any harm where it was.

 

Jack rubbed Cassie’s arm and smiled at her. “Cassie, she's just a little sad right now. But I'll bet she cheers up when she sees you. Come on.”

 

Cassandra entered the hospital room and walked to Sam's bedside. She turned, seeing Janet, Jack and Daniel watching from the doorway. She climbed onto the side of the bed and lightly touched Sam's shoulder. “Sam, it's me.” She got no response. Cassie easily turned Sam over and she looked up with extremely tired and sad eyes, she looked on the verge of tears. Cassie smiled reassuringly. “You're going to be okay.”

 

Janet smiled at Jack even as Sam exhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back up at the young girl who smiled at her before curling up against her.

 

_TBC…_

_So Basically ‘In the Line of Duty’ from Sam and Jolinar’s viewpoints with some small additions then a big change at the end. This will lead to big changes further on._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Sam collapsed on her couch, still feeling utterly exhausted and depressed but she was happy to finally be outside the mountain. Two weeks solid stuck in the infirmary at the mercy of Janet not to mention Maybourne stopping by to ‘chat’. Janet had finally decided she was healthy and not a suicide risk so had released her with strict instructions to rest and relax. But how was she meant to do that? Everything had changed since Jolinar had taken her as a host. Not just nearly being killed but she had noticed a few changes in what she liked and disliked and the dreams…. she almost dreaded closing her eyes now, she would either see Goa’uld atrocities or nights spent with men she knew but didn’t know. She honestly didn’t know which was worse. Part of her wanted to go back to the mountain, to bury herself in her work, to try and forget. But the mountain felt strange now, she…she could feel Teal’c, could feel his staff weapon, the Gate, every bit of Goa’uld technology and it freaked her out. And yet something inside said it was normal to sense them.

 

And the scariest thing was, she missed Jolinar. Oh at first she had hated her and would have ripped the snake out herself if she could. But then she’d let her free to talk with Daniel and even after he had left. She had then tried to talk to the symbiote and had been shocked when they actually had a normal conversation. Jolinar had left her in control and they had spent the time talking, getting to know and understand each other but it had lasted only a few short hours before the Ashrak had come and Jolinar had supressed her. Despite that she had felt the pain of their torture, though far less than Jolinar had endured. She had felt Jolinar fading into death, her last words, even as she had begged her to hold on. Now she just felt empty and alone.

 

````````````````````

Sam smiled as the rest of the team walked through the Gate, all looking a little worse for wear. Daniel spotted her and grinned. “Sam!” He moved to hug her and he hugged him back tightly.

 

“Daniel. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just tired and filthy. Oh, Sam this is Linea, she helped us escape.”

 

“Welcome to Earth Linea.”

 

“Thank you.” The old woman smiled at her before going to looking around.

 

“Good to see you back Carter, now if you’ll excuse me I have a date with Doc Fraiser and then a shower.” Colonel O’Neill grinned, glad to be home and that Sam was finally cleared for work. Things just weren’t the same without the Captain.

 

``````````````````

Sam slipped into her seat at the table, wanting to know what her team had been through without her. She had missed a bit but the Colonel just nodded to her in greeting and went back to explaining.

 

“Of course, that was about the time Daniel picked a fight with this big, smelly guy. He actually won.” Jack stopped again as someone knocked on the door.

 

“Enter.” Hammond called and Major Warren lead a cuffed man into the room.

 

“I found him lurking near our base camp, sir. You need to hear this.”

 

“General, this is the…former blind man I was telling you about.” Jack explained.

 

“The first thing I see, The Destroyer of Worlds.” Simian said and the all frowned.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“She created a sickness. The one you call Linea. She—the Destroyer.”

 

“Uh, she told Danny there was a plague. She offered to help.”

 

“Not help. She started it. Our island states were at war, she created a sickness, one she couldn't get herself. A terrible sickness.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Half our people died. She came, promised to save the rest. By then it had spread, island to island. By the time they caught her, she had destroyed half a world.”

 

Jack looked sick at the explanation and the General didn’t look much better. Sam had dreams of far worse now but knew this woman must never meet the Goa’uld, they were bad enough with their own mad scientists, they didn’t need her knowledge added. They all got up, worried. “She’s with Daniel.” Jack pointed out as they began to walk. The klaxons began to sound and they could hear the Stargate dialling so they all took off running for the control room.

 

“What's going on?” Hammond barked as they entered.

 

“Unauthorized Gate activation.”

 

“Abort countdown. Get a team to the Gate room.” The General ordered even as Sam took a seat and began to type, fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

“It's sealed, sir.”

 

“Unseal it. Colonel O'Neill, affect the manual override.” Jack nodded and went to work even as Daniel and Dr Greene joined them.

 

“Where's Linea?” Sam asked as she kept working, Linea was very good with computers.

 

“When we came to, she was gone.” Dr Greene admitted sheepishly.

 

“Wormhole has been activated.”

 

“You were unconscious?”

 

“Only for a few minutes.” Daniel answered.

 

“The abort command is not responding, sir.”

 

“She’s locked us out totally Generally. I can’t find a way in.” Sam called out as a monitor suddenly showed the countdown of 34 seconds. She finally managed to raise the blast doors at least only to reveal Linea on the ramp.

 

“Step away from that Gate.” Hammond ordered her before looking back to Sam. “Shut it down.”

 

“Self-destruct in 30 seconds.” The computer helpfully informed them even as Sam’s monitor flashed, "Access Denied".

 

“It won't take our codes, sir.” The Colonel called in frustration.

 

“Close the iris.”

 

“Self-destruct in 20 seconds.”

 

“Try shutting the whole system down.”

 

“We can't, sir. She's gone into the computer. She got the coordinates. Everything.” Sam fought the urge to sweat in frustration even as she found things she hadn’t known about technology in her mind, not that it was all that useful Goa’uld computer technology ran off crystals after all. She glanced up to see Linea walk through the event horizon.

 

“Self-destruct in 10 seconds.” Sam and the other technicians kept typing, unwilling to just give up. “9… 8…7”

 

“The codes have been erased.” Sam finally admitted, looking over at her teammates even as Daniel moved up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and she relished what was going to be her last human contact. Daniel wasn’t just a friend; he was almost a brother now.

 

“5…

 

“This doesn't make any sense.” She admitted and Jack looked over at her.

 

“4…3…2…1”

 

The Gate shut down, and they all waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. Hammond looked at Jack who just stared back in confusion. “Redial those coordinates. Request permission to go after her.” He looked at the General who nodded.

 

“Granted.” The room went dark as the system blacked out.

 

“The entire system just crashed.” One of the technicians called.

 

“Well, get it back up!”

 

“Colonel?” Sam called as her screen began to show a message. ‘Thank you for your kindness. All debts have now been paid.’ They stared dumbfounded at the screen. “We let her out.” Sam swallowed, this could not be good.

 

“The Destroyer of Worlds.” Daniel whispered in horror.

 

```````````````````````

“You sure you’re ready for this Sam?”

 

She looked over at the door and then went back to checking her gear. “I’m fine Daniel. I should have been back out there two missions ago.”

 

“Sam it’s okay not to be fine. You went through a lot.”

 

“I know.” She smiled at him. “Come on, don’t want to keep the others waiting.” They went up to the control room to join the others.

 

“Chevron four encoded.”

 

“This is video the MALP sent back from P7J-989.” Hammond told them as they looked at the screen.

 

“Atmosphere, temperature and radioactivity levels are ideal.”

 

“Teal'c, this structure familiar at all?”

 

“It does not appear to be of Goa'uld origin.”

 

“It looks pretty advanced.”

 

“It's a possible a new source of information and technology, maybe even an ally against the Goa'uld.” Sam pointed out as she leant forward to get a better look.

 

“Well, it's worth a try, Colonel.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Time to go campers.” Jack led the way down to the Gate room and then up the ramp.

 

`````````````````````````````

Sam sat on the bench in the locker room, feeling confused. Seeing Daniel’s parents die over and over like that had not been at all fun or enjoyable, no matter what the Keeper said. But finding out the technology couldn’t access her or Teal’c’s minds to pull out a memory to play with had been…. strange and a bit scary. Just how much had Jolinar altered her brain and body chemistry? They knew some of it but how much more was there to find? She shook her head and finished changing before heading to her lab, wanting to work and clear her head.

 

``````````````````````

Sam collapsed against the mine wall, she was exhausted. Even Teal’c looked tired. They hadn’t seen Daniel in days and she didn’t like him using the sarcophagus so much, but why? She struggled to remember.

 

Jack drank some water and tried to pass it to her. “Water? Hey.”

 

“We don’t use the sarcophagus!”

 

“What?”

 

“Whoa. Oh that was weird. I was having a vision or something. I kept seeing the memory of Jolinar. The resistance, the Tok’ra, they don’t use the sarcophagus. It does bad things to you. It changes your mind. It takes something from you. I kept hearing…Teal’c what is Kalach?’

 

“It is Goa’uld. It means one’s soul.”

 

“Sir, we have to stop Daniel.”

 

``````````````````

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Sam pointed out as she continued studying the Naquadah they’d brought back.

 

“I can’t get her out of my head, Sam. I think I’ve made a big mistake.”

 

She looked up from her computer and stared at him. “You’re not serious.”

 

“I am.”

 

“You have a wife.”

 

“Had. Had a wife. Come on, seriously. How long am I supposed to wait? Even if I find Sha're one day, what are the chances she’ll ever be the same again?”

 

 

“Look, your endorphin level was through the roof when we came back. And now you’re coming down off of it. The effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic Daniel.” It was no wonder the Goa’uld were the way they were if only a month of exposure could get Daniel this addicted.

 

“Yeah, that makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years, feel great. What the hell is so wrong with it?”

 

“I think it’s partly what makes the Goa’uld as bad as they are.”

 

“How?” He demanded and Sam sat back, taking a good look at him. He looked like any addict trying to get another fix and that hurt. That wasn’t her Daniel, her brother.

 

“Who knows. It’s Goa’uld technology Daniel. Maybe it’s healing affects alter your brain chemistry. Increased adrenaline, the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational. Pyrus probably used to be a decent man. Look at yourself. It’s like you need a fix. You’ve only used it a few times and already it’s changed you.”

 

“We can’t just leave it there. We have to study it.”

 

“We can’t go back either.”

 

“Well I’m going.”

 

“She used us to get you addicted.” She pointed out as clinically as possible but Daniel slammed his fist down in rage, knocking some bottles over, thankfully there were well sealed.

 

“You’ve never really known what love is have you?” He snarled and she hid the pain his words caused.

 

“See, the Daniel I know would never have said that.” Instead of answering he just knocked some stuff over and left. She knew he didn’t mean it but those words hurt.

 

````````````````````````

“It’s like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it’s getting worse by the hour.” Janet explained as they stood, looking down at Daniel’s sedated body.

 

“There is nothing you can do?” General Hammond asked.

 

“I’m trying.”

 

“The sarcophagus with keep Daniel Jackson alive.”

 

“No, we can’t let him go back. That thing will just screw him up permanently and we’ll lose him anyway. The memories that Jolinar left in my mind told me that the sarcophagus will take away everything that Daniel is.” They couldn’t put Daniel back in that thing, he would never want to live like that.

 

“What choice do we have?” The Colonel demanded and she looked back at Daniel.

 

“We wait it out. Just a little longer.” She pleaded.

 

``````````````````

Sam looked up at the knock and smiled as she saw Daniel through the glass. She got off the couch and went to open the door. “Daniel.”

 

“I…ugh...can I come in?”

 

“Of course. Coffee?”

 

“Can’t, Janet’s banned it for a few more weeks, alcohol too.”

 

“Juice?” She moved to the kitchen and he nodded.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sit Daniel.” She handed him the glass and they sat across from each other. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s...? How can you ask me that? After everything I…”

 

“Daniel none of that was your fault. Shyla got you addicted to that thing. And in the end she did the right thing and destroyed it. No one blames you. I know the Colonel is blaming himself over that escape attempt, if we hadn’t done that you wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

 

“Sam I’m sorry, what I said in your lab was inexcusable.”

 

“It hurt but I know you weren’t in your right mind. Do you blame me for nearly blowing us all up in the gate room when Jolinar was in control?”

 

“NO!”

 

“See?” She moved to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around him, smiling as Daniel tiredly leant into her. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m not mad and I don’t blame you.”

 

“I’m glad you’re back Sam.” He mumbled tiredly and she smiled, moving so that he was lying with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

 

“So am I Daniel.” She whispered as he fell asleep. It would take time for him to get back to his normal self but the team would be with him the whole way.

 

```````````````````````

“SG-1 your next mission is to P3X-886. Data looks good and there is some sign of human life a short walk from the Gate.”

 

“Meet and greet sir?”

 

“If you think it’s worth the risk Colonel. No signs of Goa’uld presence but that doesn’t always mean there isn’t one.”

 

“So why are we going?” Daniel asked curiously. It would be their first mission together since his addiction.

 

“The geologists said the rocks around the gate look promising for Naquadah. If that’s true and the natives are friendly we might finally have a good source.”

 

“Sounds good to me, gear up.” They headed out to collect their packs and weapons as well as change.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked quietly as they headed for the Gate and Daniel nodded. She gently bumped his side with her arm and he smiled slightly.

 

The Gate opened and they stepped through to find a balmy summers day waiting for them. They headed away from the Gate, parallel to a well-used path, staying just out of sight of it. They reached the settlement and Jack swore as the spotted two Jaffa sitting at a table at what appeared to be an inn. And up on a rise was a modest, for the Goa’uld, palace. “Teal’c?”

 

“They bear the mark of Cronus. But this planet was not part of his domain when I left Apophis.” Teal’c answered softly even as Sam stiffened.

 

“Carter?”

 

“Cronus… I…I think he’s the one that sent the Ashrak.” She choked out and Daniel moved closer in support.

 

“Okay, time to go.” They began retreating towards the Stargate and made it to the clearing just in time for it to activate and a group of Jaffa emerged.

 

They spotted the team and instantly aimed at them. Jack looked at Teal’c who shook his head, if they had cover it would be worth the risk. They dropped their weapons and the Jaffa approached, biding their hands and confiscating their belongings before making them walk back to the settlement and then up to the Palace. They were led into the throne room and forced to their knees. “Lord Chiron, these intruders were caught near the Chaapa'ai, the Shol'va of Apophis is among them.”

 

 **“So these are the legendary Tau’ri.”** The Goa’uld leant forward on his throne and Sam glanced up only to freeze as she stared at him.

 

Her head was swimming, memories of another time and place seeming to replace this as she remembered caressing that face, kissing him. “Martouf.” She breathed and she felt Daniel and Teal’c shift closer, protectively.

 

On his throne Lord Chiron gave no outward reaction to her. **“Bring her here.”** He commanded and watched as the men around her, including the Jaffa, fought against his men to protect her.

 

“Colonel no!” Sam yelled as she saw one of the Jaffa aiming his staff weapon. Jack stopped and looked at her and she shook her head. “Not for me.” She asked and so the men stood down and she stood up, allowing the Jaffa to take her to the Goa’uld. She held her head high as his hand lifted to touch her face and then fought the intruding memories to keep from sighing in pleasure.

 

 **“Beautiful and brave.”** He praised, his hand moving to her hair. **“Have her prepared and taken to my chambers.”**

 

“No!” Daniel screamed in denial even as they were dragged away and Sam was taken into a different part of the palace.

 

She didn’t bother fighting as she was stripped and led into a massive bath. “Do not be scared, Lord Chiron takes no pleasure in…strange things.” One of the woman assured her and that was a relief but there was no way she would allow a Goa’uld to bed her. She would die first. But why did she remember him? Had Jolinar known the host? Loved him even? If only she had been able to stay quiet. The combed out her hair and dressed her in a gauzy light blue and silver gown that fell to her ankles before leading her to a massive bedchamber. Sam heard the door lock and looked around nervously for something she could use to defend herself but the door opened again and Lord Chiron walked in, locking it again behind him. Sam looked him over, he wasn’t physically imposing but Goa’uld were all far stronger than any human, even a past host.

 

 **“Who are you and how do you know that name?”** He demanded softly as he moved towards her and Sam held her ground.

 

“Captain Samantha Carter.” There was no harm in giving her name when SG-1 was becoming so well known.

 

 **“Captain, you carry a rank?”** She nodded and he moved a hand to the back of her neck. **“And how do you live when you were once a host?”** The signal he was getting from her was unmistakable. But she stayed silent. **“I could make you tell me Tau’ri.”** He threatened.

 

Sam stared at him, she was terrified. She knew better than anyone except maybe Teal’c just what he could do to her but she was a soldier, she would not give away information willingly. He stroked the back of her neck and she gasped at the familiar touch, the fear fading slightly. Her hand came up to touch his cheek as a memory flashed, their bodies entwined and Martouf’s eyes flashing…. “Lantash.”

 

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Lantash caught the Tau’ri as she fainted, lifting her up to carry over to his bed and then laying her down on it. He sat beside her, studying her closely. It hurt to see how much like his Rosha she looked but what hurt more was the conclusion he was slowly coming too. She had been a host and she recognised both him and Martouf. He could feel Martouf’s pain and denial but he would not blind himself to the truth. If he was right, then this woman had been his mate’s last host. But then why had she not simply given him one of the Tok’ra codes to let him know? Why say Martouf’s name in open Court? The Naquadah signal coming from her was strong for someone who was no longer a host but not strong enough for her to still have a living symbiote within, perhaps Jolinar had only just recently…died and that was why it was so strong? _“She is beautiful. But why did she fear us if she knew who we are?”_ Martouf asked, clutching at any hope that she may not have been Jolinar’s host.

 

_“Perhaps because she realised we would have to play the Goa’uld? Or because she said your name where any could hear it? I do not know beloved. We will have to wait until she wakes. I do not like the idea that we scared her into fainting. She appears to be a soldier after all.”_

_“She is waking now_. _”_

Lantash turned his attention to the woman before him and found Martouf was right, she was beginning to stir. He reached out to gently brush his fingers through her short hair, trying to sooth her. He then stepped back, giving Martouf control despite the fact that his host never took control when undercover. Right now Samantha needed comforting and Martouf was the better choice for that. They had gone over their rooms many times to ensure they were secure so it should be safe. “It’s alright Samantha Carter, you are safe.” Martouf soothed even as blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently at her. “You fainted, how do you feel now?”

 

“Martouf?” She asked drowsily.

 

“Yes, I am Martouf.” He reached for the pitcher of water and filled a goblet for her. “Here, drink this.” She sat up slowly and he held the goblet to her lips for her to drink from.

 

“This is so confusing.” She muttered and he chuckled.

 

“I suppose it would be. My apologies for Lantash’s behaviour earlier however certain actions must be taken when there is a chance we will be observed.” He explained. “Are… the symbiote you were host to. Was it…” he swallowed, unable to say her name.

 

Sam stared at the man sitting next to her and acting so differently to before, so human. Martouf and Lantash, two names for the one person, why? Unless… Jolinar had been a symbiote after all. “Lantash is…. your symbiote?” She questioned cautiously.

 

“Yes. You do not have all of your symbiotes memories. How long were you blended?”

 

“Blended?” Sam shook her head. “I don’t think we were, really. Everything happened so fast and then the Ashrak.”

 

Martouf stiffened in alarm and then clasped her hands. “There is an Ashrak after you?”

 

She stared into his eyes, seeing his worry and fear and she managed a shaky smile. “Not anymore. The Colonel and Teal’c killed him but it was too late for Jolinar. When I saw you it was… overwhelming. Images and feelings like I’ve never felt. You knew her.”

 

“Yes. Jolinar was our mate for over a century.”

 

“Our? You and Lantash?”

 

“You really did not have time to learn much from her.” He sighed and then stood up and went to the table. “Come, you should eat and I will try to explain.”

 

“My teammates?”

 

“Are unharmed. They are in a cell yes but no one will touch them without my order.”

 

Sam got off the bed, wrapping her arms over her chest, she felt so exposed in the flimsy gown she had been given. Martouf watched her and then moved away into another opening, retuning with a long coat that he draped over her shoulders. “Thanks.” She sat at the table.

 

“I apologise for any distress our orders gave but it was the only way to get you alone where we could talk safely. I assure you Samantha Carter, we will not force our touch on you.” He swore to her; he did not want her to think they would ever force their attentions on her or any other woman.

 

“I believe you, which is crazy because I don’t know you and you’re a Goa’uld but you act so human….” His eyes flared and she startled.

 

 **“We are not Goa’uld.”** Lantash snapped and then saw the fear in her eyes so he took a deep breath. **“I apologise; I did not mean to scare you Samantha Carter. But we are not Goa’uld. How can you not know this? We are Tok’ra. Yes, biologically there is no real difference but in every other way we are nothing alike.”** They were both very confused. She recognised them but thought they were Goa’uld? How had she come to be Jolinar’s host then?

 

“Sorry.” She ran a hand through her hair.

 

 **“No, I am sorry. It is obvious you are very confused. I… I fear to ask how you came to be my mates host.”** He admitted and she swallowed but began to speak, he deserved to know how his mate had died.

 

“We were on this planet Nasya and the Goa’uld attacked. We were evacuating the people back through the gate when I found a man…. Thomas? I think that was his name. He was down but still alive. I was trying to help when he stopped breathing so I gave CPR, that’s where you place your mouth over the persons and breath for them before chest compressions to get the heart pumping. In all the confusion I think Jolinar thought I knew and was offering. She realised immediately what I had been doing and took control.”

 

Lantash couldn’t help the noise of distress he made at hearing his beloved Jolinar had taken an unwilling host. He couldn’t bare the pain and Martouf let him retreat. “I’m sorry, hearing something like that is very distressing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Tok’ra don’t take hosts. It is a true, willing, blending between host and symbiote. To hear that Jolinar broke one of our most basic laws is painful for us but more so for Lantash.”

 

“I really do believe that she would have left me for a willing host if there had been time. She told my people that many times but they wouldn’t listen. We’ve only ever run into Goa’uld, only Teal’c had ever heard of the Tok’ra and those were only rumours and myth. When she realised that she kept control and tried to blend in until we could get off planet again but it didn’t work and we ended up in a cell.” Martouf gasped at that and she smiled. “A cell isn’t so bad back home, basically part of the barracks but with bars. She warned them about the Ashrak but no one really listened until it was too late. By then I’d calmed down enough to actually listen to Jolinar and start talking to her. We just didn’t get much time until we were attacked. She totally supressed me then but I could still feel the pain. After that nothing’s clear until I woke up in the infirmary to them telling me she was dead. Jolinar…she gave her life to save me.”

 

Martouf and Lantash were both silent as they absorbed her words. Jolinar may have broken their most sacred law but she had also given her life for her host. That went a long way to absolving her guilt and showing them both that she was still the one they had loved. “I am sorrier than you can imagine for what you have suffered Samantha Carter. We knew Jolinar and Rosha were dead, they had been missing too long. It is good to finally know how at least one of them died.” He took a sip of water, breathing deeply in order to not cry or scream.

 

“Can you tell me more about the Tok’ra? I’ve got all these jumbled up memories that most of the time I can only access in dreams or under very stressful circumstances. I know you don’t use the sarcophagus? At least that was what it felt like that memory meant.”

 

“It is true; we believe to do so would drain the good from our souls.”

 

“Through addiction? We were on this planet and Daniel, one of my teammates, kept being put in it. He nearly died when we finally got home from withdrawal.”

 

Martouf winced. “He is lucky; many do die from such a thing. The Tok’ra do not take hosts, we have a truly symbiotic relationship. In joining with Lantash I have gained so much, I never fall ill, injuries heal very quickly plus my lifespan is at least twice what it would have been without the blending. I also have access to all of his knowledge although this includes countless Goa’uld atrocities to go with the good memories. We fight the Goa’uld from within as we do not have the numbers to fight them directly. We lost our Queen many centuries ago, Lantash is actually her youngest child.”

 

“Why don’t you have…oh. If you won’t take hosts, then you lose the symbiote too? Zero or negative population growth.” She winced at that. Because of the SGC they had lost another operative. And more… “Two of Apophis’ ships came to Earth about four months ago, before I met Jolinar. Would there have been some of you aboard?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Every operative knows the risks Samantha Carter. If their deaths spared your world they would be glad.”

 

“We destroyed both ships.” She confirmed. “And please, call me Sam. Carter is my family name and Samantha is pretty long.”

 

“Sam.” He tried it out and she smiled before yawning.

 

“Come, you should rest. We shall work on getting you all safely home in the morning.” He led her back to the bed and she crawled in, getting comfortable.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I will remain awake, Lantash will sleep and then take over when I become too tired.”

 

“You should sleep too, if anyone comes in won’t they expect us both in here?”

 

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.” He went to move away but she grasped his hand.

 

“You don’t…feel safe.” She mumbled and he smiled softly at her before slipping away to change out of his court clothes into something simpler for sleep. He left his chest bare in case someone came in, it would look at first glance as if he were naked. He got into bed and lay still, shocked when she rolled over and curled into him but he moved one arm to wrap around her waist. He doubted either of them would sleep after all they had learnt since the Tau’ri were dragged before them. They had done their best to hide their grief while talking with Samantha but now they were both drowning in it. It had been bad enough assuming them dead, now knowing brought it all back. And poor Jolinar had come so close to making it home again. He cautiously lifted his other hand and gently touched the back of Samantha’s neck, where Jolinar would have been. He stroked the skin and frowned, how? He pressed a little firmer just to confirm it but there was definitely something there, how long ago had Jolinar died if her body was still within Samantha and not absorbed? They would have to speak of it later, she needed sleep.

 

````````````````````````````````

Sam woke slowly, enjoying the most comfortable bed she’d ever laid in and the feel of a familiar body pressed against her, an arm around her waist. How she missed Martouf when he was sent on missions. Martouf…her eyes flew open even as she stiffened in alarm.

 

Lantash woke instantly as he felt the woman in his arms go stiff. It took him a second to remember it was not Rosha he was holding and to withdraw his arm. **“I apologise. Martouf was in control and he always cuddles anyone else in the bed.”**

Sam felt her heart skip a beat at the resonating voice but she forced herself to calm down. It was Lantash, he wouldn’t hurt her, if only because she carried the memories of his mate. “It’s okay.” She pulled away and sat up to face him and he moved to recline, looking up at her. He had such an open face, even with the arrogance of Lantash moulding the features. She found herself reaching out and then snatched her hand back and he smiled sadly.

 

 **“I do not mind Sam.”** He reassured her so she reached out to graze his cheek with her fingers and then gently touched his hair. **“There is something we wish to ask you.”**

“Okay, ask but I can’t promise to answer.”

 

He nodded. **“How long ago did Jolinar die?”**

“It’s been about four of our months.”

 

**“And a month is?”**

“Roughly thirty days with a day being twenty-four hours.”

 

**“It is not possible.”**

“Lantash?”

 

He sat up and reached for her neck before stopping. **“I need to confirm something, please. I will not harm you.”** She nodded cautiously so he put his hand on the back of her upper neck and felt around.

 

“The last scan the doctor gave me showed her body is still intact.” Sam told him as she realised what he was feeling and he removed his hand, staring unblinkingly into her eyes. “Lantash?”

 

“I apologise Sam; he is in shock. We have hope again.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When a symbiote dies within a host who then survives, their body breaks down over time. This process begins immediately on death. After such a time there should be nothing of Jolinar left and yet she feels, and you say this…scan shows, her body is intact.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly in shock. “Martouf…are you saying, it’s not possible, is it? Jolinar’s alive? But why is she silent? I heard her goodbye.”

 

“She may have believed she was dying but it appears that instead she has merely become deeply dormant. It is possible that without aide she will remain in that state.”

 

Sam just stared in him in shock. Jolinar was alive? She didn’t know what to think. And how would the SGC react? Would she end up in a lab somewhere with the NID? Yes, she didn’t hate Jolinar but to be a host?

 

“Sam?” Martouf called when she stayed silent. He was worried for her and Jolinar. Would she want to stay as her host or ask for another to be found?

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Your Naquadah signature is stronger than it should be if Jolinar were truly dead plus she has not been absorbed. We are not healers though.”

 

**“Does this upset you?”**

“I…I don’t know.”

 

 **“We will talk of it no more then.”** A hesitant knock on the door kept him from saying anything and he rose from the bed. **“Act cowed and nervous.”** He whispered and Sam curled up in the bed, hiding her face so he went to the door and opened it. **“Yes?”** He snapped.

 

“Forgive me My Lord but Lord Cronus has sent word.”

**“What are his orders?”**

“The Tau’ri prisoners are to be sent to him for questioning. His ship will be in orbit soon.”

 

**“Very well. Have the men and what was found on them transferred to a Tel’tak. I will escort them to Lord Cronus personally. Have clothing brought for the woman.”**

“As you command My Lord.”

 

Lantash shut and locked the door and turned to find Sam getting out of bed. “Cronus?”

 

 **“One of the oldest of System Lords, only Lord Yu is older. Do not worry, I will not turn you over. I have what I was sent here for, we shall leave in the Tel’tak for a safe planet.”** A timid knock sounded and he took the clothes from the servant. **“Here, the bathing chamber is through there. Use what you wish.”** He handed Sam the clothes and she went into the chamber. He forced his mind away from what she might be doing in there to gather what he would need. He couldn’t help staring as she emerged dressed as a Lo’tar in an ankle length blue skirt, slit up both sides very high. The top was the same blue, off the shoulder and left her midriff bare. **“Stunning.”**

 

Sam blushed slightly under his appraisal. She didn’t know him, them, and yet…. she had never been attracted to a man so quickly before, not even Narim. “So what’s the plan?”

 

**“We remove the Jaffa guard on board the ship and then take off as if we will dock with Cronus’ ship. Instead we will go to lightspeed and escape. There are risks, if Cronus suspects anything he may fire on the ship and destroy it.”**

“Sounds like a normal plan for SG-1.” She smiled and he chuckled.

 

 **“Our cover must be maintained until on-board. No Goa’uld would leave a lover unmarked.”** He lifted the hand wearing his hand device slowly and she eyes it warily. **“There will be no pain, just very superficial bruises that I can heal once we are safe.”**

 

“Do it.” She agreed and he moved closer, using one hand to steady her he placed the hand device against her skin in a few places, using it to create bruises. Once he was done they left Lord Chiron’s rooms. Sam carried his small bag as it would look strange if he did while he kept what looked like a painfully firm grip on her arm. They made to the ship and Lantash pushed he aboard before practically throwing her to the ground, right near the Ring controls.

 

 **“You! Check the slave.”** Lantash commanded and as the two Jaffa moved towards her Lantash hit them with a blast from the hand device, sending them sprawling right where they wanted as Sam leapt up and hit the control, evicting them from the ship.

 

“Sam!” Daniel called from where he was sitting with the other two in restraints.

 

“We’re clear!” She called and Lantash dropped into the pilots’ seat and launched the ship. Sam threw herself into the other one and hung on as Lantash expertly flew, avoiding the few gliders that managed to launch before they made it to hyperspace.

 

“Captain?” Jack called and she winced before looking at Lantash. This was not going to be an easy explanation.

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_“ahshdf” Host and symbiote communication_

**“dahfdfjdf”** Goa’uld or Tok’ra speaking

**Chapter 4**

“Colonel Jack O’Neill this is Lantash and his host is Martouf. Jolinar knew them.”

 

 **“Greetings.”** He bowed his head and all of SG-1 caught the shift in facial expressions. “It is an honour to meet the Tau’ri.” Martouf finished much to their surprise.

 

“Sam?” Daniel looked at his friend, seeing the bruises on her skin. “You’re hurt.”

 

“I’m fine Daniel.”

 

“I’ll heal them; you don’t need them anymore.” Martouf held his hand out and she moved to sit on the console to give him access. SG-1 tensed as the device activated but then watched as he played it over her skin, the bruises vanishing.

 

“Needed?” Teal’c asked and Martouf looked over at the intimidating Jaffa. He had never met Apophis’ First Prime before.

 

“No one would believe the ruse if she was totally unharmed. Bruises were a necessary evil.”

 

“He didn’t hurt me Teal’c.” Sam smiled at her friend who nodded solemnly.

 

Martouf then stood and approached the men. “I will release your bindings. You are in no danger. We are on the way to a safe planet where I shall hide the ship and we can leave through the Chaapa’ai.”

 

“Leave to where?” Jack eyes him warily as he rubbed his wrists.

 

“To the Tok’ra, Samantha must see the Healers as soon as possible. From there a way home can be arranged for you.” He promised.

 

“Why should we trust a Goa’uld?” Jack snapped and Sam sighed even as Martouf tensed, mentally trying to calm Lantash.

 

“Lantash is not Goa’uld, just like Jolinar isn’t.

 

“isn’t? Jolinar’s dead.” Trust a linguist to pick up on that.

 

“Lantash doesn’t think she is, that’s why her body hasn’t been absorbed by my body.”

 

“Most likely she is deeply dormant which is why she must see the Healers. If…if she is dead then her body will need to be removed.”

 

“Doc said that was too risky.” Jack pointed out and Martouf nodded.

 

“We have methods you do not.” He moved back to the pilots’ controls.

 

Sam lead her team into the third room, revealing bunk beds and their gear. Jack immediately went for the weapons. “Sir?”

 

“What did he do to you?” He demanded and Sam sat on a bunk.

 

“Nothing sir. He didn’t touch me. He only said that to ensure privacy to ask how I knew Martouf’s name. We talked, shared a meal and then slept for the night. When the message came that Cronus was in orbit and wanted us they came up with the escape plan.”

 

“You trust the snake?” Jack demanded and she flinched slightly. Daniel spotted the slight movement and moved closer to her.

 

“I remember him Colonel, both of them. Lantash is arrogant, passionate, protective and caring. Martouf is sweet and sensitive but also protective and calm. They are considered an excellent pairing because they complement each other so well. They won’t hurt us or take us anywhere dangerous. I know it.” She tried to explain.

 

“So you want us to just go with him to see his healers?”

 

“Colonel as long as her body is in me, even if she was dead, any Goa’uld could put me in a Sarcophagus and bring her back to torture for information. I need to do this. And this is the Tok’ra sir, we need all the allies we can get. If Jolinar is alive then bringing her back to them is a good first step to gaining an alliance.”

 

“Jack she’s right, we have a lot to gain as long as we handle this right.”

 

“What does that mean Danny?”

 

“It means you need to tone down the insults. From Jolinar and now Lantash we know the Tok’ra are symbiotes, calling them snakes or Goa’uld is just going to insult them and make them mad.”

 

“Daniel Jackson is correct. An alliance with the Tok’ra could bring many benefits.”

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

Sam got up and Daniel watched her. “Sam?”

 

“I’m going to keep him company. I actually slept in a bed last night unlike you three so try and sleep. I’ll be fine.” She left the room and sat in the second pilots chair again.

 

“Is everything alright Sam?” Martouf asked and she smiled.

 

“I was explaining what happened to my teammates. They’re still a little wary but willing to meet the Tok’ra.”

 

“I am glad.” He smiled at her and Sam fought down a blush. She looked over the controls curiously, recognising some of the words but not all, seeing that Martouf leant forward and began softly explaining and translating.

 

`````````````````````````````````````

Martouf landed a fair walk from the gate and then shut everything down. They left the ship and used the vegetation to hide it before beginning to walk. Martouf turned from the path and Jack followed, not trusting him. He dug out a pack and placed it on the ground. “What are you doing?”

 

“I have no desire to remain in these clothes. This is a safe planet, we leave clothes, valuables, even coded information on such planets for operatives to access.” He explained as he began removing the ornate jewellery of a Goa’uld. “There is clothing here that should fit you as well Samantha, if you do not wish to remain in such revealing clothes.

 

“Thanks.” Martouf found the female uniform and handed it over. She took it and moved away to change, finding she knew exactly how to put the sandy coloured cloth on. Martouf looked at Jack who turned his back, giving him privacy to change. Sam returned and they team found the two were now wearing matching uniforms, although Sam’s wasn’t a perfect fit like his was.

 

Martouf smiled slightly at the sight of her in one of their uniforms. He definitely thought she was more fetching in the two outfits she had worn in Lord Chiron’s rooms. _“She is beautiful. No wonder Jolinar asked for her as her host. She looks so much like…”_

_“Like Rosha.”_ Lantash finished for his host. _“It is alright beloved, Rosha would not want us to grieve her forever. Samantha is an attractive woman, there is no shame in seeing that.”_ He ‘hugged’ Martouf who relaxed. He would love to talk to her but instead he gave Martouf control in order to help her team relax. He did not want to make them wary.

 

“Come, we should leave now.”

 

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked as he handed Sam her pack.

 

“To the base I, and Jolinar, live in. the healers there will be able to tell us whether Jolinar lives or not. And some of the Council is there as well, you will be able to speak with them. I must insist that you not try and look at the planets address. We keep our bases secret for a reason, if you know where we are the Council may decide you must remain until we abandon the base for security reasons.” They all made sure to not look despite the Colonel’s grumbling and then Martouf led the way through to a desert planet. “Can you feel the rings Samantha?” he asked and she frowned but tried to feel for them, ignoring the signatures coming from Lantash, Teal’c and the Gate.

 

“That way?” She offered and he smiled, nodding. He led the way across the sand and the team startled as they were suddenly surrounded.

 

Martouf raised his hands and Sam shifted unconsciously closer to him, something Daniel noticed and filed away for later pondering. Just how well had Jolinar known the man and symbiote? The Tok’ra moved to the leader of the group and they talked quietly. “You will need to leave your weapons with the guards.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jack.” Daniel warned.

 

“That won’t hurt us sir.” Sam undid the holster she’d put on over the uniform and handed it over.

 

“What makes you say that Captain?”

 

“I remember.” She admitted even as Teal’c handed over his staff. Jack didn’t look happy but he handed his weapons over as well.

 

“Come closer.” Martouf motioned them close and then the Rings jumped up around them, taking them down into the tunnels.

 

“This looks just like the place I’ve seen in dreams, but that was on the planet that we…they…were fleeing.” Sam murmured as she looked around.

 

“It is said throughout the legend of the Tok'ra, when they arrive on a planet they go deep underground, it is said they possess the technology to actually grow tunnels.”

 

“This looks like some sort of crystal material, so theoretically it could be grown.”

 

“Apophis had me searching for tunnels such as these for many years. We never found them. It is believed when the Tok'ra move on, the tunnels are destroyed.”

 

“Carter, what's the story with Martouf? There’s something you’re holding back Captain.”

 

Sam sighed and looked away. “He and Lantash were…. close to Jolinar and Rosha.”

 

“How close?” he demanded.

 

“They were mates Colonel. Basically they were married for longer than we’ve been alive. And now he knows at least Rosha is dead.”

 

“At least he has confirmation now, closure.” Daniel offered and she nodded.

 

They paused at a branch in the tunnels. “The Healers are this way Samantha. The Council will meet with the rest of you, if you would follow Jalen.”

 

“No one said anything about splitting up.”

 

“Colonel I’ll be fine. The Tok’ra won’t hurt us.” She assured him and Daniel shifted, herding Jack towards the Council Room. Sam watched and then followed Martouf down the second hall and into a large room with several beds, only one of which was occupied by an elderly woman. She stared at her in confusion for a second before it cleared. “Selmak.” She whispered and Martouf nodded.

 

“Come.” He led her to one of the beds and helped her onto it even as the Healer on duty joined them.

 

``````````````````````````

 **“People of the Tau'ri, let me introduce Grand Council Garshaw of Belote.”** Jalen motioned to the dark haired woman dressed in a purple gown.

 

**“Greetings.”**

 

“Hi.” Jack offered even as Teal’c moved closer.

 

“You are Garshaw of Belote?”

 

**“I am.”**

 

“She is the most hunted Goa'uld of all time.”

 

**“We prefer you to not refer to us as Goa'uld.”**

 

“Yeah, we’ve heard that. What should we call you?”

 

**“I assume you are from the first world, the Tau'ri. Is that correct?”**

 

“Yeah.”

 

**“Were you among those who rid the galaxy of the Supreme System Lord, Ra?”**

 

“Yup, that's us, that…that…yeah, we're those.”

 

**“Then in a sense, you are Tok'ra.”**

 

“Of course! Tok'ra. Tok…Tok Ra, against Ra! Thank you for sharing that.”

 

“We still don't know what to call her.” Jack hissed at Daniel.

 

**“We, too, are Tok'ra.”**

 

“Finally!”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Daniel smiled at her.

 

**“I understand one of your group is with our Healers? What has brought you here and how did you find us?”**

“Well those questions have the same answer ma’am. Jolinar.”

 

**“Jolinar is alive?”**

“According to Martouf, maybe. He said something about her body not being absorbed? It’s why Sam went with him to the Healer’s, too see if Jolinar is alive or not.”

 

**“Please, explain everything that has happened.”**

Not wanting Jack to say something insulting Daniel stepped forward to explain what had happened from their viewpoint and from what Sam had told them over the last few months up until they had met Martouf.

 

**“So am I to understand you did not invite Jolinar to use you as a host?”**

 

“That is correct. She did it in an emergency situation to escape an assassin.” Daniel agreed.

 

**“Then if she was not a voluntary host, how do we know that you did not kill Jolinar yourself?”**

 

“Um, well, because we didn't. I mean, I guess you're just going to have to trust us on that.” Daniel didn’t know what else he could say.

 

**“And why should we trust you?”**

 

Jack got up from his seat, irritated. “You know something?” He walked over to stand before Garshaw. “I've been asking myself the same damn question. Why should we trust you? You are, after all, Goa'ulds.”

 

“Jack…!”

 

Jack pointed a warning finger up toward Daniel. “Ah! Don't! We've done nothing but get interrogated here. Now, are we prisoners? And are you Goa'ulds?”

 

“J…”

 

“Neh!”

 

**“You are not and I have told you we are not Goa'uld.”**

 

“I didn't…Why do you talk like that? And what's with the glowing eyes? Huh? Might it have something to do with a little reptilian activity in your heads?”

 

**“We have symbiotic creatures within us, yes.”**

 

“Well then!”

 

“Well then, you can see how we might think you would be a danger to humans. You take humans as hosts.” Daniel tried to calm things down a bit.

 

**“Goa'uld take hosts. Tok'ra do not. Ours wish to be so.”**

 

 **“We have a truly symbiotic relationship.”** Jalen agreed.

 

“No offence, but why would any human volunteer to be a host for a Goa'uld?”

 

Garshaw bowed her head momentarily, then lifted her face and stepped forward eagerly. “Um…Perhaps I can…I can help you? I am Yosuf. I am Garshaw's host. I speak freely without restraint or censor. All of us who serve as hosts volunteer to do so freely.”

 

“Okay, well, maybe you can answer my question then. Why would any human volunteer for…for that?”

 

“Well, with the blending I gain all of Garshaw's knowledge, her wisdom” She laughed softly. “more than any human could ever attain. And my lifespan is twice what it would be without the blending. And for all this, all I have to do is…share my physical body.”

 

“So you've kind of got a little Faustian deal going here…selling your soul for immortality.”

 

“What you understand as soul…remains intact.”

 

“So this…symbiotic relationship is what makes the Tok'ra different from the Goa'uld.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It is also this that has thwarted the Tok'ra's efforts against the Goa'uld.” Teal’c pointed out and Yosuf nodded.

 

“You’re Jaffa friend is correct.” She fell silent as the Healer entered the room. She bowed her head, giving Garshaw control. **“What is it?”**

**“Jolinar is alive but deeply dormant and injured.”** Kelmaa answered.

 

“Is Sam okay?” Daniel asked.

 

**“Samantha Carter is well, Jolinar’s condition is not affecting her at the moment. The longer Jolinar remains in such a condition the harder it will be to revive her and the more Samantha will be affected.”**

 

“You can help them right?”

 

 **“Yes. It will be difficult but we have handled such situations before. There is some risk to both but there is very little chance of death to either of them.”** She assured the worried men. **“Samantha Carter has already agreed to the procedure.”**

 

``````````````````````

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay Martouf, just nervous.”

 

“I could remain if you wish?”

 

“I’d like that.” She smiled and he smiled back shyly, gently taking her hand.

 

“We look forward to getting to know you better.”

 

“Martouf I…”

 

“Shh.” He stroked her cheek. “What you have gone through because of our mate must have been terrifying and now we are attempting to wake her. I promise you Samantha, if you chose then Jolinar will leave you. I admit I hope you chose to truly blend with her but no one will force you. If you want, we will stay with you the whole time until you make your choice.”

 

“I’m sorry, this must be so hard for you. I’m not mad at her for what she did, not anymore.”

 

 **“If you do not blame our beloved then we cannot remain mad at her behaviour.”** Lantash promised her and then he moved to sit beside her on the bed. Sam didn’t even think before resting her head on his shoulder and he gently wrapped an arm around her waist. **“Will you tell me of the Tau’ri?”** He asked, wanting to take her mind of things and so she began telling him of how far the first world had come. It was amazing how far humans could go without Goa’uld interference.

 

_TBC…_


	5. Ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Sam sat with Martouf and Lantash, telling them of earth to keep her mind off what was coming. She felt so drawn to them it scared her, she could remember so much about them it was nearly overwhelming. They simply sat beside her, gently clasping her hand as she answered his questions. But then it was time and the Healers entered the small room and she subconsciously squeezed their hand, looking for assurance.

“Please lie down on your side Samantha.” Kelmaa waited as the young woman got comfortable on the platform, Martouf moving to stand by her shoulder so that she could see him, not releasing her hand. “There will be discomfort, perhaps some pain. If the pain is too much speak and we will stop.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Kelmaa and the other Healer activated the Healing devices, one aimed at Jolinar and the other at Sam, ensuring both had the energy for the process ahead. Soon Kelmaa stopped and pulled out another device, activating it while aiming as where Jolinar was wrapped around Samantha’s spine.

Sam winced at the pain but otherwise didn’t react, she was a soldier, she could handle pain. She felt Martouf squeeze her hand and managed a shaky smile for him, trying to block out the odd sensations in her spine. The Healers worked in silence for what felt like an eternity but was only half an hour before they stopped and moved away. Sam slowly rolled onto her back, feeling tired.

“The first session went well, you should rest.”

“Can she be move to proper quarters?” Lantash asked and Kelmaa nodded.

“The next session will be tomorrow. Get plenty of rest and do not forget to eat.”

“I will, thanks.” Sam smiled tiredly and then Lantash was helping her up and away from the Healers domain. They walked silently through the halls, Sam able to recognise them all.

“Sam!” Daniel called on seeing her, he quickly moved to her other side, letting her lean on him. Jack and Teal’c came into view, summoned by Daniel’s voice.

“Carter? What happened?”

“I’m fine sir, just tired. Healers said it’s normal.”

“She needs to rest as well as eat and drink.” Lantash added and Jack nodded even as they walked into the room they had been provided. The room had sleeping platforms set into corners in a way that gave them all some privacy as well as its own Tok’ra version of a bathroom. Sam sat on a chair even as Teal’c gathered up some of the food they had been given, handing it to her and she smiled in thanks before eating.

Lantash left them alone, knowing her team would ensure she obeyed the Healers, he did have duties to attend to, though they had been lightened given the circumstances. And then mindless work gave him time for his mind to spin, Martouf a steady, quiet presence. They had grieved their mates for months after it was decided they must be dead and to have one of them return alive if injured…the grief for Rosha was once again sharp and almost unbearable even as they felt joy for Jolinar’s survival. And then there was Samantha, she had been so brave even when she thought he was Goa’uld. She was obviously a smart, capable woman and very attractive as well. Was it wrong to be attracted to her, to be drawn to her when Rosha had only just been truly conformed dead? Neither of them had ever been in such a situation before and Martouf was just as lost and confused as he was. In the end he found himself in a familiar corridor once his work wears done, pausing to allow his presence got be sensed as he reached the doorway only to hear a raspy chuckle.

“Are you coming in or not?” She called and Lantash smiled, giving control to Martouf who walked into the chamber and sat on the edge of the sleeping platform where Saroosh was reclining. “About time.” She smiled before coughing and he moved to support.

“We should let you rest.”

“Nonsense. Now what had everyone in such confusion?”

“It is… Jolinar has returned.”

“Jolinar?” Selmak had missed her old friend so much but why had he…. “Rosha?” She asked gently and Martouf shook his head, fighting tears even as she weakly took his hand. She had suspected they were dead for a while now but at least one had survived, they had that hope. “Her new host?”

“A Tau’ri soldier named Samantha Carter but…” how could he tell Saroosh what Jolinar had done? Feeling his pain Lantash offered and Martouf gladly gave up control to allow him to explain. Once he was done they fell silent as Saroosh and Selmak absorbed everything. To hear the Tau’ri had come so far was amazing but to hear of Jolinar’s actions there saddened her deeply. It was heartening that Samantha had forgiven her but that didn’t mean she would remain her host.

“We would like to meet her.”

“I will tell her, the Healers are leaving her exhausted though.” Lantash offered and she nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Daniel watched as Sam slept restlessly, reaching over to gently take her hand and she settled a bit. She’d had four sessions with the Tok’ra Healers and after each one she came back utterly exhausted and fell into a troubled sleep. No one knew when Jolinar would wake, how much healing it would take but he had the feeling it would be soon from Sam’s mutterings. He didn’t know how that made him feel. On the one hand the Tok’ra appeared to be the real deal, on the other Jolinar had taken Sam without consent and then almost blown up the gate room. But she had also given him information on Sha’re, given him hope they could save her as long as they unburied the gate as he’d told them too. He just wanted his family alive and safe, his Abydonian and SGC families combined.

Sam stirred and he shifted so that she would see him when she opened her eyes only to freeze as she opened her eyes and they flashed. Jolinar.

_TBC…._


End file.
